


Spin the bottle!

by Scapio



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scapio/pseuds/Scapio
Summary: I had this idea (and another for a longer story eventually) last night and really I couldn't sleep, my brain was writing part of it... So I got up and wrote it down. As usual it's not as good as I had first planned, but that's something.Don't hesitate to leave feedback and tell me if you liked it or not! Don't hesitate to bring me down since I'll try to be more serious about writing so I need constructive feedback ahah.If you read this, you probably also read this little story so thanks for reading!Edit: Thanks to escherlat for the last warren's part!





	Spin the bottle!

“So Kate, truth or dare?” asked Max in a playful tone. It has been almost half an hour since they started that variant game of “spin the bottle” where once the bottle would point to someone, that someone would have to choose between a truth and a dare. So far nothing interesting came out of the multiple questions asked. A very few dare were chosen because they were playing in Max’s room which has unfortunately not enough space available for physical dares. So far, Max had only learnt that Chloe didn’t like this game, Victoria was sexually open, understand she liked boys and girls, Kate had already watched a porn movie and Warren actually had a crush on someone in the room. Shocker.

“I feel bold right now, so dare it is” answered Kate with a confident look. It was Warren’s turn to propose the dare. And as a young teenager his only dream would be to see 2 girls kiss each other. And since the girl he had a crush on was obviously Max, he could not miss that opportunity.

“I dare you to kiss Max”

Max and Kate being their shy usual became all flustered while both their cheeks were turning a bright shade of red, making Max’s freckles shine like stars in a red night. But their reactions weren’t as funny as the two other girls who before this dare weren’t that much paying attention to the game. 

Both Chloe and Victoria bolted up from where they were sitting, Chloe obviously was sitting next to Max and Victoria was sitting close to Kate, but she would deny it if you asked her about it. 

Obviously their reactions didn’t go unnoticed and they got surprised looks from Warren. Max and Kate were clearly too flustered to notice. But what Warren didn’t know is that their reactions were purely out of jealousy. Chloe and Victoria both were feeling not-so-much-friendly-feelings-anymore towards respectively Max and Kate but they kept their feelings at bay for a long while. 

Of course after Kate’s failed suicide attempt, Victoria felt so much guilt that it made her uncomfortable even seeing Kate as more than a friend, which she already thought was impossible. Until they discussed together about it and Kate forgave Victoria. Victoria obviously still felt a pang of guilt coursing through her everytime she laid her eyes on Kate. But seeing her smile actually helped Victoria feel good. Which is why she was hanging out with Max and her dropout of a friend, which she didn’t see before at Blackwell, no matter what a certain video game company would say. 

Chloe on the other hand didn’t have to deal with a suicidal Max but she couldn’t proclaim her feelings towards the photographer. They went through hell together, well, more like Max dragging her ass out of hell multiple times through the week, even braving hell itself to save her a final time. Until Max found a way to save her (once again) and Arcadia Bay at the same time. No matter what a french company would say.  
And even before that, when Max had to leave to Seattle, she already had feelings for the little girl but she didn’t plan to tell her and when Max eventually left, she realised those feelings were crystal clear in her mind. She was totally crushing on her best friend. Even when Rachel came in the picture and Chloe had the second most important crush in her life, she couldn’t forget Max and brought her in the conversation every time it was possible. Luckily for Chloe, Rachel never acknowledged those feelings and the sense of betrayal Chloe felt during the hell week was way lighter than she would have felt if anything ever happened between them. 

While Chloe was deep in her thoughts she didn’t realise Victoria had already found an excuse for her reaction and was already sit back. So they were all focusing their glances on her and that was probably one of the most awkward situation she’s ever been in. That reminded her of the first dare kiss she got…When she backed off…. No she had to sit down!

“Sorry dudes, my hella awesome butt was hurting me so I had to get up and stretch up a bit” said Chloe while going back to her previous position. An unknowing stranger wouldn’t have noticed but she actually sit herself a tiny bit closer to Max as if she was there to protect her from Kate, the most inoffensive person on the planet.

A tension in the air that could be cut with a knife settled in until Warren, unstoppable in his fantasy, cleared his throat loudly and reminded them of the dare. 

Kate being the observant person she is totally noticed the strange behaviour of Chloe and Victoria but said nothing and while she was still flustered she went to Max and kissed her on the cheeks, in a friendly way. 

The tension instantly grew back to nothing when Chloe and Victoria realised both that their respective crush weren’t ready to cheat on them, even if technically they weren’t together yet…

So came Kate’s turn to spin the bottle and the oh-so-awesome fate decided that it would target Chloe next. Chloe being the action woman she is, shooting through tires to ruin 3 bottles of beer in a single shot, decided to take the dare too. If Kate did it, she was sure she could do it too!

“I dare you to kiss the person you love the most in this room, on the lips” Kate said, going through a fit of giggle while eying Max and Chloe. 

Chloe, being the smartass she always was got to her feet and walked to Max…’s mirror and kissed her reflect loudly. Because who, in this room, could Chloe love more than herself? Certainly not Max… right? Of course Chloe got called out for cheating but she heard none of it and went back to her position, sitting again a little closer to Max who seemingly didn’t notice. 

Came Chloe’s turn to spin the bottle because technically she had her turn and she acted on the dare. It came surprisingly on Victoria who chose dare too, because she wasn’t afraid. And she wouldn’t lower herself below the dropout’s level by choosing truth.  
“I dare you to humm …. wait, no. If your crush is in this dorm, I dare you to go out of that room, wake her up and ask her out” dared Chloe, with her trademark shit-eating grin plastered on her face. 

Victoria’s cheeks took a slight shade of pink this time, she was trying hard not to show that this punk rebel was making her blush but it was hard. You can’t refuse a dare! Before going out she asked Kate to come for emotional support. Because Kate was her only friend here, Kari was certainly not her friend, Warren was a boy and had the subtlety of an elephant in a chinese shop and Max was not her friend yet. They just enjoyed spending time together sometimes, just like friends would do. But they weren’t friend. So Kate was the only possible solution for Victoria, of course.

So together they went out of the room and meanwhile Warren, Max and Chloe did small talk to wait for them to come back. Blackwell had a lot of drama to tell and Warren knew a lot about it. Seems like trying to look through windows could teach you a lot about the everyday’s lives of people in that school… 

After more than 5 minutes of drama about Taylor and Courtney dating each other while Victoria didn’t know about it, they finally remembered that two members of their little group left for an important mission. But that mission wasn’t supposed to last longer than five minutes, or if it did, it was not for Saint Kate to watch it. When Chloe pointed that out, the three of them went out of Max’s room to check what was going. 

How surprising was it for them to find Kate on her tiptoes, her hands on both Victoria’s cheeks and her lips on Victoria’s. Kate’s face was a deep shade of red but she didn’t part away from that kiss before she was breathless. She was already metaphorically breathless from Victoria’s confession but when it becomes physically it’s dangerous for the health. Apparently you need to breathe to live. That’s when she noticed Max, Warren and Chloe staring at Victoria and her. She hid her face behind Victoria’s back but kept her arms on Victoria’s shoulders. After all she’d need the support to face those three dumbfounded person staring at her. 

“I… I … I played the game and asked my crush out” Victoria stuttered, clearly flustered by the intensity of that kiss, the gaze of her non-friends and the fact of being caught. 

Max couldn’t quite believe her eyes, oblivious as she was she never noticed Kate or Victoria’s feelings towards each other. That is, until she went in that hall. Now she understood all the little details that weren’t clear for her, the subtle glances between them, the more frequent touch, the way Victoria always acted nicer when she was with Kate, the way Kate always seemed to shine more when Victoria was around her and how smiling she was.

It all made sense now.

Warren, seeing the looks Chloe was giving Max, kicked his toe at the floor. What was he even thinking, playing spin the bottle with these girls? He knew what he was thinking, that he might be able to get somewhere beyond a smile. With a weak "I'll see you tomorrow" that no one heard, he headed for the stairs.

Chloe, on the other hand, felt anger, a bit of jealousy and admiration - even if she’d never admit it- towards Victoria. This stuck-up bitch had actually won their competition that didn’t exist until now and came out to Kate before she, Chloe Fucking Price, had the guts to do it with Max, her childhood best friend. 

So she did the only smart thing in this moment, she gently took Max’s chin, lifted it up and turned it so Max was facing Chloe. Chloe slowly, very slowly got closer and closer, trying to let Max know what her intentions were and also to let her an escape. But she didn’t escape. She actually met Chloe halfway through and they kissed passionately. After they both parted, they looked each other in the eyes and Max said with a smirk:

“I’ve waited long enough for this can we do it again sometime?”

Chloe was frustrated, if she knew it was that easy, she would have done it before! So, in the goal to not miss anymore opportunity with Max she kissed her again, and again, and again. Finally they went to Max’s room to kiss a lot more and sleep in each other’s arms, in Max’s tiny bed.  
Victoria and Kate, after they both realised that they weren’t the center of attention anymore went to Victoria ‘s room with the intention of doing exactly the same as Max and Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea (and another for a longer story eventually) last night and really I couldn't sleep, my brain was writing part of it... So I got up and wrote it down. As usual it's not as good as I had first planned, but that's something.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave feedback and tell me if you liked it or not! Don't hesitate to bring me down since I'll try to be more serious about writing so I need constructive feedback ahah. 
> 
> If you read this, you probably also read this little story so thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: Thanks to escherlat for the last warren's part!


End file.
